


Ripping off a Bandaid

by AthenianOwl



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenianOwl/pseuds/AthenianOwl
Summary: Based off a twitter prompt: The cashqueens and/or instas find out about Kieutou."Fatou has completely forgotten that they’re still so close to school.Something they both should have been mindful of, but the world seemed to slip away once they were in each other’s presence again."
Relationships: Fatou Jallow & Kieu My Vu, Fatou Jallow/Kieu My Vu
Comments: 15
Kudos: 89





	Ripping off a Bandaid

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I think I'm going to do some prompts to keep my creativity going and it's just so fun w Kieutou

Fatou takes in another deep breath her fingers playing at the hem of Kieu My’s top. She feels at peace here and wishes they never had to leave this moment.

“Kieu My?” she questions.

“Hmm.” Kieu My’s voice is soft and the gentle circles she’s rubbing on Fatou’s back make her falter, wanting to keep the real world at bay for a little longer.

“I - I want Ava to know about us before . . . um, I mean I want to tell her. I don’t want her to hear about us second hand again.”

“I should talk to my friends, too.”

“Okay, so we’ll tell our friends first.”

“Mmhmm.” Kieu My nods in agreement. They’ll have these conversations before they officially start acting like a couple in public, but today in the safety of Fatou’s bedroom they don’t have to worry about that. Kieu My leans into Fatou, holding her close as she places another kiss on her lips. 

***

 **Fatou**  
Everyone was busy this weekend  
I didn’t get to tell Ava ☹️

 **Kieu My**  
Same here  
Constantin spent the entire weekend drunk  
And we had to deal with that

 **Fatou**  
😥 so, no good morning kiss?

 **Kieu My**  
😘

 **Fatou**  
❤️

“Hey, Fatou!” Ava’s voice rings out into the main hallways. Fatou slips her phone into her pocket and turns to greet her friends. She has to focus extra hard on their words when she sees Kieu My walking past with Zoe and Finn at either side. 

***

Fatou had always been acutely aware of Kieu My’s presence, her crush on her always consuming a significant part of her thoughts. She would have never guessed that it would be possible for that distraction to grow any more, but somehow knowing that she’s not just secretly casting glances at a crush who doesn’t notice her makes everything more difficult. Because now when she finds Kieu My returning her glances, she knows that Kieu My is also holding back her own feelings towards Fatou. 

She struggled the most in physics class where her professor’s droning voice did nothing to gain her attention. She mindlessly kept returning her gaze to Kieu My entranced by every small action of hers. From the way she smoothed her hair down to the way she took notes. 

She had to bite back a smile after Kieu My answered a question correctly, feeling proud of how much Kieu My enjoyed and understood the topic. 

Kieu My’s mouth is covered by her mask, but Fatou can tell she’s trying to hide a smirk when they make eye contact. Kieu My’s fingers tap at her cell phone at the edge of her desk prompting Fatou to sneak a look at her own.

 **Kieu My**  
Pay attention  
To the class, not me  
Or I won’t be able to focus either

***

She’s sitting on the steps with her friends trying Nora’s latest attempt at baking. This time the cookies aren’t burnt, but something tastes off. 

“Okay, I can’t bake! Just throw them away.”

“No! They’re . . . not so bad.” Fatou tries to comfort her and pops the rest of the cookie in her mouth causing the rest of the group to laugh at her. 

“I love you, Nora, but not that much.” Ava puts the cookie back in the bag, unable to take another bite. 

Fatou looks over her shoulder and notices Kieu My’s eyes looking past Constantin and focused on her. She bites her lip with satisfaction before turning back to the Cashqueens.

***

Fatou had told her friends that she forgot something in a classroom and that they could leave without her at the end of the day. She loitered for a few minutes before heading to the ping pong tables, sitting atop one and shooting off a response to Kieu My.

 **Kieu My**  
Ping pong table after school?

 **Fatou**  
Yes!

It doesn’t take long for Kieu My to arrive and they’re both able to freely smile at each other’s presence. 

Kieu My drops her bag on the ground, approaching Fatou’s open arms. “Today was so hard.”

“The worst!” Fatou agrees, wrapping her arms around Kieu My’s waist, ready to receive the kiss Kieu My is already leaning in for. 

It hadn’t even been a full 48 hours since their last kiss, but even that feels like too long. Their kisses start off soft and slow, reacquainting themselves with each other. Fatou gives Kieu My’s waist a little squeeze and Kieu My’s kisses deepen, her hand shifting to the base of Fatou’s neck holding her close as she readjusts and their noses graze each other. She feels Kieu My’s tongue for the first time, testing the limits of what’s acceptable and Fatou has completely forgotten that they’re still so close to school.

Something they both should have been mindful of, but the world seemed to slip away once they were in each other’s presence again.

“Kieu My?!” 

They break apart and realize that all of their friends were there and from the looks on their faces, everyone had seen them kissing. 

Kieu My looks to Fatou, panic written all over her face, and Fatou has no guidance to offer her.

Regaining the ability to speak, Constantin continues. “I thought she was just a stupid New Year’s kiss.”

Ava’s looks at Constantin, her appearance shifting from shock to annoyance before questioning Fatou. “I thought you were going to starve her?”

“She’s not a stupid kiss. We - We’re dating.”

Constantin looks to Zoe and Ismail for support, but he appears to be the only one concerned. “But. That’s like - “ he continues to sputter, trying to understand how this was real while Ava jumps at the hesitation in Kieu My’s admission.

“She’s using you, Fatou. How do you know it’s real and not just her being fake?”

“That kiss looked pretty real to me.” Mailin laughs despite Ava’s glare. 

“-it’s like a hufflepuff with a slytherin?!”

“Ava, I’m sorry. I understand why you don’t trust me, but I’m not - this isn’t -'' Kieu My looks back to Fatou who’s seemingly lost all ability to talk. Fatou instead squeezes Kieu My’s hand and she’s able to find her voice again. “I really like Fatou. A lot. And I know I’ve been shitty in the past to her, to you. But I’m trying.”

“Yeah,” Fatou finally joins in. “I wanted to tell you first, Ava. I didn’t want you to find out like this.”

Ava’s eyes linger on the way Kieu My and Fatou’s hands are laced together before assessing their faces. Kieu My looks terrified, which at first she read as embarrassment, but maybe she’s just scared of Fatou’s best friend. Meanwhile, Fatou looks almost calm, happy with Kieu My by her side. 

Ava lets out a deep breath. “Are you sure? I don’t want you to get hurt again.”

“I’m sure.”

“ - I guess . . .” Constantin looks back at Kieu My. “If you’re happy. Welcome, Fatou.”

An awkward silence falls over the group for a few seconds before Nora and Zoe start laughing. 

“Finally!”

“Really glad you all figured it out.”

“You look really happy together,” Mailin gushes. “So cute!”

Fatou leans her head against Kieu My’s shoulder in embarrassment. “Okay, let’s go.”

“To your place? I miss Maike.”

“No, Ismail! I’m walking my girlfriend home. Alone.”

Kieu My beams at Fatou, re-linking their hands as they walk away from their friends.

“So that went just like we planned.”

Fatou laughs at Kieu My. “Like ripping off a band-aid.”

“Hey,” Kieu My pauses, “now that they know, I can do this whenever.” She runs her hand across Fatou’s cheek and gives her a kiss. It was chaste and quick, but this time she doesn’t have to worry about having to hide her feelings anymore. She allows the smile to take over her face as they continue down the path.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. If so, please drop a comment they make me really happy. 
> 
> If you wanna chat I'm on tumblr at vvsapphic


End file.
